


Let's Make Love

by Phoebe_Snow, SherlollySwoons (SimplyShelbs16)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SherlollySwoons
Summary: This is a companion piece to the last chapter of Second Chances by SimplyShelbs16.





	Let's Make Love

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this next step?” Molly asked.

“Yes, I very much am. Are you?” he asked in return.

“Yes, my love,” she answered, allowing him to lay her gently against his pillows.

Sherlock laid his hand along the apple of Molly's cheek and pressed his lips to the swell of her bosom. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her. Her leg rubbed against the flesh of his bare backside as they reveled in the passion of each touch, each caress.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured. His tongue darted out from his lips, eager to give her the love she so deserved. He took one of her puckered nipples into his mouth, sucking lightly as he brushed the tip of his tongue across it. His thumb gently grazed over the other one back and forth, feeling it harden beneath his touch. Molly’s hands, still buried in his curls, held him closer to her chest as he pleasured her. He moved to take her other nipple in his mouth and lavished it equally as the other. She let out a moan when he gently bit down on it, then continued to suckle it some more.

"Mm, Sherlock," Molly moaned as her head shook and her legs trembled. She had never felt such pleasure before and it made her feel like weeping from the power of it. She nudged him with her hip to get his attention and he looked up at her in curiosity.

Before he could ask her what was wrong, she smiled at him and kissed his lips gently. Then, her tongue slid into his mouth and she explored him carefully with tenderness. At first, Molly had taken him by surprise, but Sherlock didn't take long to adapt. His met hers and they playfully pushed against the tips of each other’s tongues. All the while, he moved a hand down her thigh, stroking every inch of warm skin.

Molly’s hands roamed over his back, feeling every scar, loving him all the more for it. His low groan sent shivers through her. Sherlock worked his way down her body, stopping specifically at her neck, breasts and stomach, his hands caressing the curves of her hips. A gasp escaped her lips when she felt the flat of his tongue run along the hollow of her hip bone. Molly bucked her hips slightly, letting him know where she wanted his mouth. The soft chuckle that erupted from him at her impatience caused a stirring of heat pool in her belly.

“Patience, sweetheart,” he told her, nosing at the thick curls above her apex. The seconds felt like hours as she waited. She was on the verge of begging until his mouth was on her, his tongue dipping inside of her, tasting her. Her hips began to rock against him and it shook her core when it elicited a hum of delight from him. She felt his thumb graze that sweet spot as he continued to drink her up.

Molly's toes curled and she bit her lip as Sherlock lavished her with his amorous attentions. He lapped at her wet heat with overwhelming delicacy and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. This was a bliss she felt so happy to experience with Sherlock.

Tears slipped down her cheeks and she whimpered. There was a pulsing between her legs that grew stronger and stronger the more Sherlock touched her intimately. His nose, lips and fingers continued to coax passionate cries of ecstasy from her and it was getting to be too much. Molly loved how he was taking his time with her, seeing what she liked and how she reacted to his touch. But she could feel herself close to conclusion and there was nothing she wanted more than for him to truly be inside of her.

"Sherlock, please," she whispered. "I need you…"

He slowly moved up her body, hovering over her, his cerulean eyes gazing into hers with adoration. Molly did not expect the soft kisses he pressed to each cheek and the tip of her nose. Slowly, he entered her, taking his time.

“Just tell me if I’m hurting you and I’ll stop,” he told her.

“Keep going,” she insisted, her voice spoke in nothing more than a whisper. Her back arched up when he finally settled within her fully. Sherlock’s sharp, shaky intake of breath alerted her. “Are you okay?” He only nodded, unable to voice his thoughts and instead, kissed her tenderly, for he was not prepared for the strong emotional connection that came with their joining.

“You feel so wonderful,” Sherlock finally managed to murmur against the skin of her neck as he began to move. He moved to look into her eyes once more and touched his nose to hers, nuzzling it affectionately. Molly rocked against him, finding the right rhythm. It was slow and languid, dragging out the pleasure for both of them, their breathing ragged. “So lucky to have you.” He was rambling now and Molly found it adorable.

“You always say such beautiful things,” she told him, a smile playing on her lips. His eyes lit up at the variation of what was said all those years ago.

“Oh, my Molly,” he moaned as she rotated her hips a bit.

“Yes, Sherlock,” she breathed heavily as lowered his head to suckle on the swell of her breast. “I’m yours.” He was bound to leave love bites, but Molly didn’t mind it.

Sherlock entwined his fingers with hers and held on tightly. Together, they worshipped each other's bodies with reverence. As time passed, Molly felt that familiar pulsing again. This time it was far more intense because Sherlock was inside of her, filling her to the hilt.

"Ah, I'm so close, darling," she panted out, gripping his neck and shakily pushing her hips up to meet his gentle, yet firm thrusts.

Hearing Molly say this urged Sherlock to use a bit more urgency in his strokes. He was coming close to climax himself and he wanted the moment to be one they both could not forget. Molly had touched him in ways no one else ever could. She'd given him her heart and accepted his so lovingly. This woman was his perfect soul mate.

He touched his forehead to hers as he moved a hand downwards to stroke her, their hips meeting unevenly. Sherlock felt her walls clench around him, and he thrusted a bit harder. She was right on the edge, ready to take the fall, knowing he would catch her. Just as he felt the gushing of her orgasm, he felt himself let go, meeting her at the pinnacle.

“I love you,” he told her, his breathing heavy. Sherlock continued to thrust, more gently now, willing their combined pleasure to last just a little longer.

“I love you too,” Molly breathed out. She reached up to caress his face, her thumbs smoothing over his cheekbones, and pulled him in for a kiss. “You are. The best thing. That’s ever. Happened. To me.” The words were spoken in between kisses and Sherlock felt his heart may actually burst from all of the love he held for her.

“It hurts,” he told her.

“What does?” she asked, her breathing slower now.

“My heart,” he admitted. “Is it always like this? It’s a good kind of pain.”

“No, it’s not always like this,” Molly answered. “But mine hurts too, in the best way.” Her fingers smoothed back his damp curls. The afterglow of their lovemaking was a gorgeous addition to her already pretty features and Sherlock couldn’t find it in himself to stop staring. Eventually, he had to roll over to the side but quickly found comfort in resting his head against her breasts. His fingers traced her skin and found that her sides were particularly ticklish.

“I love your laugh,” he smiled, tickling her again.

“St—stop please,” she barely got the words out and decided to roll him off of her and crawled up next to him.

As Molly hugged herself against him, her head resting over his heart and her left hand buried in his curls, gently running through them, Sherlock pressed a light kiss on the top of her head. She still wore the necklace, refusing to take it off whilst they had made love. He couldn’t imagine a better Christmas than this one. Molly’s eyes fluttered closed as she drifted off to sleep, her breathing slow and even.

“Merry Christmas, darling,” he whispered, soon succumbing to sleep himself.

 

 


End file.
